


Santa Loki

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Thor, Frottage, Humor, Humorous Ending, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Secret Santa, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Loki, loki in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slip a sable under the tree…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddleston_loki_lover_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl) in the [ThorLokiPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThorLokiPromptMeme) collection. 



> For the lovely, hiddleston_loki_lover_au your prompt encouraged me to write this and I let myself go as best I could I hope you enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed! Enjoy!  
> thank you to sexualthorientation who gave me some good advice on how to let myself go thank you so much :) I know I already thanked you but thanks again  
>  **Prompt:**
> 
> Loki and Thor are colleagues in a department store. Thor (Camping/Outdoor) has had his eye on Loki (Menswear) since he began working there. Because he watches Loki all the time, he notices how often Loki is in the lingerie section when he thinks nobody is watching (this makes Thor _very_ happy).
> 
> Work's Christmas party is coming up and Thor draws Loki's name (by fortunate accident or by Thor 'acquiring' Loki's name through bribery and/or other nefarious means lol) in the Secret Santa.
> 
> Secret Santa Panties + alcohol + various nearby storerooms = ALL THE AWESOME

Thor had been eyeing him for months… well, if he was honest, more than months, and he liked what he saw. The man was totally his type.

It was never Thor's dream job, working at a department store in the camping section, but he had to admit it had its perks. Also, it didn't hurt that the menswear section was close by and Loki Laufeyson was head of it.

Thor had taken to watching him a lot since he began working there. So he noticed that Loki was sometimes wandering into the lingerie department. The more he saw the man hang around in there, the more he liked it. Thor had quite a liberal mind, plus the thought of Loki in a teddie or lace panties turned him on more than he would ever admit out loud.

Now, with the department Christmas party coming up, Thor had to become Loki’s Secret Santa; he just had to and there could be no other way. The raffle came and he couldn't have been more excited; that is, till he saw who he got.

 Fandral wasn't who he wanted. He had to fix this; he would find out who got Loki and he would barter for Loki's name. It took a lot of charming and digging around but he managed to find out who got Loki.

                                                                        *

Thor looked around for Sif during lunch break and found her in a corner going through her e-mails.

"Hey! Can we talk for a minute?" he asked, putting up his most charming smile.

She lifted her gaze to him. "Sure, hold on!" she said finishing an e-mail and after sending it she gestured for him to sit down on the chair next to hers.

He sat and looked at her thoughtfully before speaking.

"So, the office Christmas party is close…" he said trying to think of how he was going to bring this up.

"Yeah, don't remind me! What about it?" she asked, pouting a little.

"I found out you are to be Loki’s Secret Santa and I want to switch!" he said brusquely - might as well get it over with.

"I'm not going to ask how you found out. I will ask this though: why?" she said.

Clearly this wasn't going to be easy.

"Does it matter why?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes, it does! Now why do you want to trade so much, hmm?" she asked again.

"Because I really want to be his secret Santa! Are you going to trade with me or not?" he bristled.

"Who did you get?" she asked.

"Fandral…" he said and could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile in the corners of Sif’s mouth.

"If I trade with you, what's in it for me?" she asked.

He somehow knew she would ask. Sif wasn’t one to miss an opportunity. "Well… I'll cover your shifts for a week…" he offered.

"Two weeks! And… do I get it? I want it!" she said.

For a moment he didn't understand what she was talking about, and then it dawned on him: his parking spot! It was the closest to the store and Sif had tried to snatch it for herself for quite some time now.

"Nope! I worked hard for that, you don't get that!" he said.

"Thor… it's not fair, it's the closest, come on! You know I have to be here earlier every day to be on time!" she tried.

"No, you can't have it! If you want, I'll drop in a good word for you because we both know that you…" he stopped as she gave him a look of ‘don't you dare!’

"Alright! Here, you can have Loki! I wouldn't know what to get him anyway and he annoys the hell out of me! I have no idea what you find appealing in the guy?!" she said.

"Thank you!" he said with a satisfied grin.

"I'm giving you my schedule!" she said sulking a bit.

"You're not getting my parking spot!" he said firmly.

"You are no fun!" she said walking away.

Thor laughed and then ate his lunch with gusto. He now had to think of the perfect gift; actually, he already had a very good idea. He noticed where Loki used to remain longer when he perused the lingerie on display and it so happened that he approved of the items wholeheartedly. They would look gorgeous on Loki’s amazing body. And, who knows, maybe Loki would agree to put on a show for Thor someday… He had to stop this line of thinking before he would sport a hard-on difficult to hide.

When he was sure that no one was looking, he went to the lingerie department. He needed to take a look at one of the panties on display. It was in fact, part of a set.

The panties came with a black teddie that had intricate gold lace patterns on the sides, with a dark green silk robe. They were gold with dark green lace hipster briefs. From the moment he saw them, he knew that Loki would look so hot in them, the underside of his perky ass peeking out, the front hugging his cock in shiny satin.

It was a good thing that he found the same set at another store nearby; no one would be the wiser. After work he would go and buy them, a little overpriced, but worth it.

Meantime, he was quietly content with watching Loki from afar, helping a customer. He then shook his head, from any not-safe-for-work thoughts and went to wash his hands. Fantasies had to wait until he got home.

When the work day ended, Thor found himself in the parking lot going into his car; he spotted Loki getting into his. He couldn't help the secret smile, which formed almost automatically across his lips. He imagined the look on Loki's face, when receiving his gift. It would surely be priceless.

After making a quick stop at the other lingerie store, Thor drove home and once in his apartment he let all the thoughts he had been holding back take over. He pictured everything down to the final details, how he would ask Loki to shower and ask him to get ready in a different room. The way he would spread the robe, the teddie and the rest of the set on the bed just so, in perfect order. He would leave instructions, exactly how he wanted this to go.

First, he would ask that he put on the panties, he could see it now, a vivid picture in his mind. Beautifully pale long stems, sliding into the garment as it would gently caress his skin and make its way slowly up till it would cover his cock and firm behind…

Thor groaned at the thought of the silk garment touching Loki's skin, the slight brush of fingers over the hem, the way it would cling just right over his shapely hips and ass.

And then, the matching stockings he had bought because he felt it was missing something. The flashing image of long pale legs slipping gradually into the transparent material had Thor moaning again. He could feel himself getting harder by the second.

His mind pictured Loki, securing the garters that held the stocking in place and then putting the teddie on, looking in the mirror of Thor's eyes, seeking for approval as he would show himself to him, discarding the robe, letting it cascade from his body onto the floor.

By this point Thor was hard and stroking himself in the shower to the image of Loki straddling him, imagining the mind-blowing feeling of the fabric moving against his bare cock...

Loki moaning his name, closing his eyes in pure bliss as they would grind against each other faster and faster till their climax washed over them like a tidal wave.

Thor moaned and shivered in the aftermath of his orgasm. Oh,  he could hardly wait to make his fantasy a reality!

*

The Christmas party was finally there.

Thor looked around for Loki who was in the far corner of the room. He looked incredibly hot and festive; he wore a dark green long sleeved shirt that clung to his body perfectly, as well as dark leather pants with gold lace on the sides. The ensemble was completed with dark green boots with golden accents.

Thor wanted to pin him to the nearest wall and have his way with him, then go at him again in all possible ways.

The moment for the gift exchange was timed well, just before everyone got really drunk. Thor noticed at the corner of his eye, Sif and Fandral exchanging gifts. Apparently they were each other’s Secret Santa. He grinned, because he knew better.

"Merry Christmas!" he said approaching Loki with his gift.

"So you're my Secret Santa, huh? Interesting, I didn't believe you were one for this type of thing." Loki said.

"Well, I could say the same for you." Thor replied handing Loki his gift.

"I'm really not…" Loki said as he took the box from Thor's hand.

"Open that privately!" Thor said smiling.

"What's in here?" Loki asked holding the small dark green box he was handed.

"Surprise!" was all Thor said as he walked away.

Loki went to a private corner and was glad he did when he opened the box. He didn't know what he rather wished to do, kiss the man or strangle him. He just needed to be sure he wasn't being made fun of.

He took a deep breath and marched straight up to Thor.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked.

"Sure, lead the way!" Thor said as Loki led him to one of the nearby store rooms.

They were both quite tipsy, but Loki was still sober enough for what was about to happen next.

"Mind telling me what the hell is this supposed to mean?" he asked irritated as he showed Thor the lace brief panties in his hand.

Thor closed the door behind them; he then took a sip from his beer.

"You don't like them?" Thor offered.

"Do you always do this? Enter Secret Santa's and then send your colleagues panties?!" Loki growled.

"Hey, I didn’t mean it as an insult; I thought you'd like them!" Thor said on the defensive.

"Like them? Are you…? Oh!" Loki stopped for a moment when he suddenly realized what this meant. "How long have you been watching me?" Loki asked with a frown.

"Months, perhaps more, and I liked what I saw!" Thor breathed into his ear making him shudder.

"Where else did you watch me?" he asked.

"I haven't been stalking you, if that's what you're asking. I only watched you at work and never from very close." Thor replies.

"I see and… you're not… going to tell anyone are you?" Loki asked.

"Tell anyone? No, but I must say you will look positively sexy in those panties…" Thor said letting his voice drop to a sexy purr.

"You're drunk!" Loki said taking a large sip of his beer.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I want you any less! The only question is: do you want me too?" Thor said now closing what little space was between them.

Loki found it hard to breathe, was he really turned on by this? Okay, if he had to be honest, yes. That didn't mean he would do something about it, would he?

But Thor was so close, so big, so hot… so everything he ever dreamed in a man! He had ogled Thor in the past, but since he always went to lunch break with Sif, Loki thought they were more than colleagues. Apparently not… Apparently the blond hunk had the hots for him.

"Well, do you?" Thor asked his voice dropping even lower, his pupils slightly blown.

"I… well… What are you doing?" Loki asked as he noticed Thor dropping to his knees pinning Loki firmly against the wall.

"Hand me the panties, please!" Thor asked.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"You'll see." Thor said as Loki handed them to him.

Thor began to rub them between Loki's legs, slowly climbing up until they were slightly pressed against Loki’s cheek.

"What are you doing?" Loki whispered.

"I'm showing you, what you do to me." Thor said huskily.

"What…? Ah!" Loki gasped as he felt the fabric being rubbed against his groin once more. This felt so good!

"Do you know what I thought about when I got you these? Hmmm?" Thor crooned in Loki's ear.

"Don't stop!" Loki managed to say. He was starting to feel slightly dizzy.

"Oh trust me; the last thing I plan on doing is stop!" Thor said feeling Loki grow harder.

"I had a very vivid fantasy, about you wearing these for me, slipping them on up these long stems of yours, letting your fingers feel the fabric, caress your thighs till they stop and hug your ass just so, holding your cock trapped in a silky net." Thor said feeling his own arousal growing.

"Is… that… all?" Loki stammered.

"Not in the slightest! See? I also bought matching stockings, with garters attached." Thor said as he kept rubbing the silk panties against Loki's erection in taunting circles.

"Oh?" Loki asked as he clung to the shelf next to him, he needed to hold his balance somehow.

"Yes… You see, in my fantasy you slowly pull the stockings up until the fabric hugs your thighs, then you attach the garters and then there's the teddie… Oh, you've no idea how sexy you look, when you come out and gri… mmmm!" Thor was cut off mid sentence as Loki's tongue plunged into his mouth.

"Do you want this?" Thor asked breathless as they momentarily broke for air.

"Yes, Yes!" Loki gasped as Thor smiled and pushed down Loki's pants and plain underwear.

"So gorgeous, red suits you!" Thor said grinning at Loki’s engorged cock.

“Did you expect another color?” Loki huffed, but it was too breathless to sound sarcastic.  

He shivered feeling Thor's breath on his arousal.

"Take me!" Loki demanded.

Thor didn't need any further encouragement and he began to kiss the under-side of Loki's cock. He closed his eyes savoring Loki's gasp of surprise as he took him in, inch by inch.

"Oh my god!" Loki moaned as Thor cupped his balls and took hold of what couldn't fit into his mouth.

In and out, letting his tongue swirl in figure eights over the head had Loki seeing stars.

He was panting heavily, and moaned loudly when Thor hummed on him and then took him as deep as he could.

"Thor… Thor… Oh, so good, yes like that!" Loki moaned loudly as Thor re-doubled his efforts, occasionally pushing the tip of his tongue in the sensitive slit.

Loki felt his climax approaching fast and gently tugged on Thor's hair to warn him, but that didn't seem to faze Thor, so Loki let it happen and shook like a leaf when his orgasm hit.

He took big gulps of air as Thor pulled back and stood up slowly.

"That was amazing, but now I believe I should return the favor, don't you think?" Loki said winking at him.

"By all means, do!" Thor encouraged as he unzipped his pants gasping as his erection finally sprung free of its confinement.

Loki pulled him as close as he could and took both their cocks in hand stroking lightly savoring the soft moans coming from Thor.

"You like that?"  Loki said, his breath hitching even more as he felt his spent cock twitching again.

"Yes! Oh yes, Loki!" Thor leaned forward and their lips crushed together in a passionate kiss.

Thor moaned wantonly into Loki's mouth, as their tongues slid against the other in a passionate dance. Loki was squeezing their cock-heads every time he slid up, twisting his long fingers around until it became too much and he could only rub up and down faster and faster, the kiss becoming sloppier, the sounds he made pitching higher. They both broke for air as their climax approached, they finished almost together shaking in the after math, clinging to each other for support.

"Well… that was a first!" Loki said after they cleaned themselves up.

"A great first!" Thor said after they put their pants back on.

"You want a second?" Loki asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Someone is eager!" Thor said huskily as Loki pulled back for a searing kiss.

They ended up making love in all the nearby store rooms, several times throughout the evening. They had to time their exits, as they didn't want anyone to know just yet.

_6 months later…._

They were dating; actually dating! Loki couldn't quite believe it. But he was with the sexiest man in the department store; oh, life couldn't get any better, could it? He wondered to himself.

"You both make me… sick!" Sif said with a pout as she watched Thor and Loki share smoldering looks.

"I could say the same about you and Fandral." Thor said arching a brow.

Sif threw him a look of ‘very funny!'.

That evening after work, Loki was more than excited when Thor said he had a surprise for him.

He was taking a shower in Thor's bathroom. After he finished he entered the guest bedroom and what greeted him on the bed pleased him beyond words.

There, on the bed cover, neatly spread, was a full lingerie set. The same panties Thor had given him, paired with matching garters and a teddie, along with a robe.

Loki's mouth watered. The entire ensemble was very hot, indeed!  There was also a note. Loki picked it up and read strict instructions on what to put on first and how to proceed.

After drying himself up, he took the silk panties in hand slowly sliding them on as the note said, letting the fabric "kiss" his skin. Then came the stockings, he slipped them on taking his time until they hugged his thighs. He circled his waist with the garter belt and attached the clips to the stockings. He was already horny in the shower, but now his cock was pressing against the snug silk. He had to push it down, in his thigh joint, to prevent the head peeking out from under the elastic band.

Last was the teddie which he slipped over his head and then put the robe over. He stopped to look in the mirror before going to meet his lover. Thor had been right; Loki really did look sexy in this outfit.

Thor was in the master bedroom, waiting for Loki on the enormous bed, when he walked in closing the door behind him. Loki watched as blue eyes filled with desire when he licked his lips and slowly took the robe off, letting it land on the ground in a fluid motion.

Thor was lost for words; never had he seen a sight so gorgeous as the one before him, Loki looked incredible. Incredible may have been a too small word; miraculous, breathtaking, astounding felt more like it.

"Come here!" Thor beckoned in a low, husky whisper.

Loki smiled as he sauntered over to the bed and then crawled like a cat towards Thor who pulled him close for a sweltering kiss.

Only then did Loki notice that Thor was bare when he pushed away the corner of the sheet covering his crotch, exposing his already fully hard cock at the sight of Loki straddling him.

"You're so beautiful!" Thor gasped as Loki began to grind on him, the feeling of the silk against his bare skin electric to say the least.

"Take me!" Loki whispered on Thor's lips as he pressed himself against Thor's chest.

They moved together up and down, feeling the slip and slide of their cocks rub against the other through slippery silk. It felt so good, the friction was heavenly.

Loki moaned Thor's name as they increased the rhythm, going faster and faster until Thor stopped, making Loki whine.

“Not so fast, gorgeous, I want it to last longer…” He said, slipping his palm under the panties, his middle finger plunging between Loki’s pert ass cheeks.

Loki shrieked and involuntarily jerked, his pelvis colliding with Thor’s. Thor grinned widely and kneaded the delicious flesh while the pad of his finger rubbed the hidden pucker. Loki was writhing shamelessly, seeking further stimulation.

“Oh, baby!”Thor groaned. “You’re so wild! You’re making me crazy!”

He ran out of patience and fumbled with the lube on the night stand. When his finger returned between Loki’s ass cheeks, it was slippery and slid right in. Loki gasped and clung to Thor for dear life. A finger was not uncomfortable; it was setting his nerves on fire in anticipation of more, deeper…

Thor pushed in deeper and kissed Loki, sucking on his tongue, his other fingers grabbing Loki’s buttocks and jolting him, so that their cocks were rubbing against each other again. Loki mewled loudly when the finger inside him slid against his sweet spot.

Thor was boiling with desire and the sounds Loki made were driving him mad. He jolted Loki even harder until his lover’s arms gave in and Loki fell like a rag doll on Thor’s chest, sobbing and crying his pleasure out. Thor growled and bit at Loki’s neck and Loki came screaming, ruining the precious panties. Thor came all over them and the hem of the teddie too in a couple of seconds.

"See? I told you, you'd look hot in those…" Thor said catching his breath.

"So would you!" Loki responded with another burning kiss.

Thor decided he loved being Secret Santa for Loki only.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
